Carlos' Bet
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Carlos' brother dares him to do something. He ends up going to Logan for help. Just a little One-Shot/drabble, Cargan Friendship.


**A/N: This came to me after a friend send me a YouTube video, of some talk show. It was about Injuries or something, and there was this one Lady who gave me the idea for this. So credit for that goes to her, whoever you are.**

**P.S Made them a little older than when it happened to the Woman in the video since it's… well you know, It's Carlos so…**

"Are you sure? Won't it hurt? It's pointy!" 10 Year-old Carlos Garcia asked his older brother.

"Yes, just use the other end. Well you gonna do it or not?" His older brother replied.

"I get 20 bucks from you after this!" Carlos told him, reminding his older brother of their bet.

"Yeah, Yeah, just do it." The older Garcia said.

"… Kay." The younger said, lifting the object to his nose.

* * *

><p>"LOGAN! LOGAAAN!"<p>

Said boy looked up from his spot in his back yard, he was enjoying the rare occasion that they had sun in Minnesota and was comfortably reading a book as he sat at the Table the Mitchell's have in their back yard.

"Carlos? What's-" Logan began. But the Latino ran to him crying his eyes out and looking like he was in pain.

"L-Logie! I-it hurts! It HURTS!" Carlos said in hysterics.

"What hurts?" Logan asked, but the Latino was crying too much to be able to say anything understandable except that it hurts.

"Calm down Carlos, calm down. Deep breaths remember?" Logan said, taking deep breaths to show the boy.

"M-my n-nose… I-I-it hurts, please Logie do something!" The Latino frantically yelled.

"Lemme see." Logan said Calmly.

Carlos tilted his head up, looking at the sky, so the paler of the two could take a look.

Logan's eyes went wide, "C-Carlos, How'd you get _that_ up your nose?" Logan asked, completely shocked.

"W-well…" Carlos said.

_~Flashback an hour ago~_

"_Hey bro, what're you doing?" Carlos asked._

"_Nothing, I'm bored…. Hey you want to earn 20 bucks?" His brother says getting an idea._

"_Sure!" Carlos says excitedly._

_His brother smirks, "I dare you to put this up your nose." he says holding up a pencil._

"_Won't that be painful?" Carlos asked hesitantly._

"_Course it won't." his brother told him._

"_Are you sure? Won't it hurt? It's pointy!" Carlos said_

"_Yes, just use the other end. Well you gonna do it or not?" His older brother replied._

"_I get 20 bucks from you after this!" Carlos told him, reminding his older brother of their bet._

"_Yeah, Yeah, just do it." The older Garcia said._

"… _Kay." The younger said, lifting the object to his nose._

_He put it in and looked triumphantly at his brother. He lifted his hand up and said, "Pay up!" _

"_Here." His brother said, bummed that Carlos actually did it._

_Carlos pulled it out. "that didn't hurt at all… huh?" He said looking at the end that he stuck up his nose, it was missing something. When he wiggled his nose he could feel something inside._

"_Uh oh, I'd be careful now little Carlitos," His brother said, smirking, "If you don't watch out it'll erase your memories." _

"_W-WHAT!" Carlos exclaimed, eyes wide._

_~End Flashback~_

"I want it out but I don't want to lose my memories!" Carlos wailed.

"Carlos. Car-.. Carlos… CARLOS!" Logan exclaimed trying to get the Latino's attention.

"W-what?" Carlos asked.

"Just because an Eraser is tuck in your nose, doesn't mean you'll erase your memories if you get it out." Logan explained.

"B-but-" Carlos began.

"Your brother is pulling your leg."

"S-so ..he lied?" Carlos asked.

"Yes Carlos." Logan said, then he ran inside and came back out with a handkerchief.

He held it up to Carlos, "Just blow your nose and it'll come out."

Carlos starts to blow his nose but stops as more tears stream down his face. "I-it hurts."

"As soon as it's out it won't okay? Here hold my hand and squeeze when it hurts too much, just blow your nose, trust me, It'll be over soon." Logan told him.

"O-Okay, I trust you Logie." Carlos says and blows hard through his nose, and sure enough it came out. "OOOWW!" He exclaims and bursts out in fresh tears.

Logan pulls him into a hug, "There, it's out. See? Doesn't hurt anymore, does it?"

Carlos shakes his head, "No it doesn't *sniffle* Thanks Logie, you're the best." Carlos said smiling again.

"No problem buddy. Wanna go play a video game?" Logan asked the now cheered up Latino.

"Sure!" Carlos says excitedly and runs inside with Logan.

**The End**

**There. That just popped up ^_^**

**For those wondering about the video, just type in :**

**"I got a rubber stuck up my nose" - The Graham Norton Show preview - BBC One **

**On YouTube and you'll get the Video I was talking about.**

**So, was it any good? Please review and tell me *puppy dog eyes* I'll give you a cookie =D**


End file.
